This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Customer calls into a business can often be emotional events. The customer is calling for help to solve a problem. If a customer and an employee are having difficulty in reaching an agreed resolution the call may become problematic. Keeping a customer, and solving the customer's problem, are very important to repeat business opportunities. Therefore it is desirable to identify problematic customer calls.
Some conventional approaches employ software to analyze the content of the call in an attempt to identify words or phrases that may indicate a problem call. However, such approaches tend to be processor-intensive, and so cannot be applied in real time. In addition, the required software may be prohibitively expensive to purchase.